Room of Requirements
by Dark17Angel
Summary: Pansy x Hermione. Warning: sexually explicit. Lesbian relationship. One-shot.


**A/N**: My first one-shot. Be nice, I'm no good at smut. I tried my best! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters in this one-shot.

A couple months ago, Pansy decided to take a visit to the Gryffindor Common room. There, she met Hermione. At first it was a couple of quick-witted insults, little did they know it was only the beginning of something more.

When the quick share of insults was over, it was Hermione's turn to sneak down to the Slytherin Common room, for she had yet to be done with her comments. After that night, the two never spoke to each other, until 2 days later. Hermione was in the common room talking with Lucy, a seventh year. They were planning something fun to pass the time and make the common room seem less dull. That's when Pansy came in, the portrait was left open and she was able to hear every word. She planned to steal the idea.

Fortunately, for the Gryffindor, Hermione saw her beautiful pale face and her glossy black hair, and she immediately ran to the door and caught Pansy by the wrist before she could run away.

I'll tell you this; Pansy never really intended to steal the Lions' Idea. But this didn't stop Hermione, "Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, are you here to steal our idea?"

"So, what's it to you?" Pansy said with a sneer on her face.

"You need to be punished..." There was a twinkle in Hermione's eyes and they soon found themselves walking in an abandoned hall...near the Room of Requirements.

Hermione never let go of Pansy's wrist, not once. She held it tight, not offering any means of escape. Pansy, surprisingly, did not try resist. She willingly followed Hermione.

They reached the part of the hall where the room of requirements was located and Hermione started to pace three times, thinking the same thing repeatedly. "I need some place private, some place where no one can hear what's going on, where no one can interfere.

A couple of seconds a magic door appeared and they both entered. The first thing Pansy saw was a four-poster bed decorated with red and green curtains, and black silk bed sheets.

She was utterly confused and she turned to look at Hermione, who had a devious smirk on her face.

Both moved closer towards the bed, and then Hermione released her grip. She touched the black sheets, "Perfect," she said. Pansy stood there looking at Hermione. "Why is there a bed?"

There was a loud bang and Pansy turned, only to find that the entrance, from which they came through, had disappeared.

"You're about to find out," Hermione whispered in Pansy's ear. The Slytherin felt a little uneasy, she thought they were too close for comfort. But, she soon adapted and gazed into Hermione's brown lush eyes.

Hermione put a firm arm on Pansy and shoved her on top of the bed, as she leaned over; she saw a little smile on her prey's face.

She got closer and closer, and finally their lips met, they were two pairs of rose buds moving against one another, exchanging the heat. Hermione slipped her arms around Pansy's waist and without any hesitations; Pansy placed her hands around Mione's neck. Soon they found themselves in a heated passionate kiss.

Then, Hermione let her hands wander, down to her opponent's lower body and she was soon stroking the Slytherin's thighs. Pansy withdrew from the kiss and stared at Hermione, her cheeks flushed. "Y-you're, you're a -- a lesbian?" She breathed.

"Bisexual, actually, but I guess you can say that." Hermione lifted Pansy closer to the middle of the bed. She was on top of Pansy and started unbuttoning her counterpart's blouse. Pansy followed the Gryffindor's movements. The last button was done. Pansy was wearing a black bra, Hermione wore a black bustier that made her breast seem smaller than they really are. Pansy sat up and her blouse slid, Hermione grabbed the piece of clothing and threw it across the room along with hers. She came down and kissed Pansy's neck; she quickly shifted to her partner's collarbone and dug her teeth into the bare flesh and bone. With that, Pansy let out a low moan, as her hands made their way to the Gryffindor's skirt and clawed Hermione's creamy, long legs. Hermione was now sucking on the collarbone, she also managed to unclip Pansy's bra without bringing any attention it.

"Who knew a Gryffindor could be so naughty?" Pansy had a smirk on her face, and Hermione let a simple smile show. She slipped off the snake's bra and kissed her bosom. Pansy thought it was unfair, so she took off Hermione's bustier. As Hermione moved back up and kissed her Snake's neck, Pansy began to suck on Hermione's tits. Slow breathing overcame Hermione, and she went lower and lower. Pansy growled at her movements, she wasn't able to suck the know-it-all's luscious bosom. Hermione slowly removed her partner's skirt and panties. First, she twirled the fold of hair upon Pansy's womanhood, and then she stroked two of her fore fingers along the lips of the Slytherin's vagina. A wicked smile came across Pansy's face and she grabbed the brown-haired woman's hair. Hermione took this as a signal to no longer hesitate. Obeying her mistress, Hermione began to thrust her fingers in and out of Pansy's warm and wet hole.

Pansy let out a moan. "I want you to claw my insides! Faster! I want you to devour me!" Hermione didn't think twice as she continued thrusting at a more rapid pace, while her free hand was squeezing Pansy's breast. Faster and faster and Pansy was on her climax, she was gasping and moaning; screaming Hermione's name. Then, Hermione took out her fingers and vaginal discharge was flowing freely.

She licked the outside, making her way deeper with in. Her tongue swirling around Pansy's clit and Hermione's tongue soon entered her vagina, licking every corner her tongue will. "Ugh! Hermione, I want more!" Pansy continued to gasp as Hermione licked her vagina clean. She gently bit the snake's womanhood that caused Pansy to moan seductively. It was music to Hermione's ears. "Hermione, my babies are feeling neglected" Hermione looked up and saw that she was pointing to her breast. The Gryffindor made her way up and licked a circle around Pansy's left nipple.

Pansy felt that she wasn't doing her part and she shoved all fore fingers with in Hermione. As a reaction, Hermione bit hard on Pansy's tit, which made her scream so loud that they were sure someone could hear outside. Hermione placed her hand on Pansy's right tit, stroking it until it was raw. Hermione moaned as Pansy was digging her nails on Hermione's clit. She was moving her hand vigorously with in Hermione that her hand was a complete blur. The lion moaned louder and kissed her lover's lips. She also gave her woman an option. "Sixty-nine?" Hermione asked suggestively.

Pansy lifted Hermione and lay on top of her, her head above Hermione's womanhood, and Hermione's head below hers. They began licking each other, exploring each other's depths. Cum was all over their faces and soon their hips were buckling. This only made the two thrust their tongues into each other even faster. The lion moaned into Pansy's vagina and Pansy lightly nibbled on the flesh that was presented in front of her. Hermione tried a new approach on Pansy, she dug her hands into Pansy's asshole whilst sucking the cum out of her partner. Pansy, being the competitive girls she is, used her hands and shoved them into Hermione's clit along with her tongue. Hermione screamed Pansy's name as she sucked, and thrust at the same time.

Soon the two became exhausted and lay still under the covers. "That was fun." Pansy commented.

"Very" was Hermione's response and she leaned towards her mistress and kissed her intensely. Pansy began licking her partner's lips and Hermione obliged by parting them. The snake's tongue explored every corner of the lion's mouth, while the lion's claws were exploring the snake's ass. The two fell asleep in each other's arms with a smile; awaiting tomorrow's festivities.

**A/N**: Sorry about the ending, I didn't know exactly how to end it, but I hope you liked it. .


End file.
